Das Leben dazwischen
by CrossingExpress
Summary: Einige Kurzgeschichten über Cullen und die Inquisitorin
1. Und alle wissen es

Disclaimer: Alles Bioware... ^^ Viel Spaß beim lesen

Gewitter

„Lady Inquisitor." Cullen kam in die Gemächer der Heroldin Andrastes gestürmt wie eines der berüchtigten Frühlingsgewitter welche die Himmelsfeste um diese Jahreszeit heimzusuchen pflegten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, meist ohnehin schon ernst, unterstrich seinem Auftritt.

Die Inquisitorin blickte von dem Buch über Drakolisken auf, welches sie gerade gelesen hatte.

„Cull-" er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Warum musste ich mir gerade von Sera zu meiner-" er krümmte die Finger „- _Ausstattung eines Qunari _gratulieren lassen? Vor einer _ganzen Versammelten Einhei_t. Von Sera. _Sera_!" er schnaubte. Die Inquisitiorin wurde bleich. „Was hat sie euch noch erzählt?" Cullen schritt energisch auf und ab. „Hmm, lasst mich überlegen. Von meiner ..._Standhaftigkeit_ die jeden Nevarraner vor Neid erblassen lassen würde und, - oh ja, wie ich wie ein _Tier_ über euch hergefallen bin! _Wie ein Tier_! _SIEBEN_ Mal!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. „Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht solche Geschichten zu erzählen?" Betreten zu Boden blickend und mit hochroten Ohren kaute die Inquisitorin auf ihrer Lippe herum. Cullen rieb sich die Stirn, auf einmal wirkte er wie ein Balon, aus dem man die Luft gelassen hatte. „Wenn … wenn ich euch nicht genüge... Wenn der Sex mit mir..." setzte er an. „Was? Oh Erbauer, nein, Cullen." Sie sprang auf, begann wild zu gestikulieren. „Beim Erbauer, es tut mir so Leid. Jeder wusste das wir... in eurem Büro. _Jeder _wusste es. Die ganze Himmelsfeste- Varric und Dorian haben mich in eine Falle gelockt und dann begannen sie mich auszuquetschen." sie rang ihre Hände.

„Jeder erwartet immer diese völlig überzogenen epischen Geschichten von mir, es war mir so peinlich zuzugeben dass ich so müde war und hinterher direkt eingeschlafen bin." Cullen konnte sehen wie sich die Schamesröte in ihrem ganzen Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ich habe versucht mich herrauszureden aber sie haben mich einfach nicht gehen lassen. Also habe ich... alles ein wenig... aufgebauscht."

Verschämt blickte sie ihn an. „Ich wollte nie dass ihr... Oh Cullen, es tut mir so Leid. Es war wundervoll mit Euch..." Der Kommandant seufzte, ging aber langsam auf die Inquisitorin zu „Dass ihr euch so gängeln lasst..." murmelte er.

„Varric kann wirklich fies sein..." nuschelte sie und die Erinnerung verdunkelte für einen Moment ihr Gesicht. „Vergebt ihr mir?" sie sah ihn bittend an. Cullen machte noch einen Schritt, stand jetzt ganz dicht vor ihr. „Das weiß ich noch nicht." Sagte er ernst aber ein kleines lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Was genau... habt ihr denn so alles... aufgebauscht?" Für einen Moment wurden ihre Augen groß, dann begann sie zu grinsen. „Also dass mit der Ausstattung eines Qunari kam der Realität schon ziemlich nah."

Seine Stimme wurde dunkler, sein Blick hungriger. „Und ich nehme an wenn ich jetzt über euch herfalle dann wäre eure Erzählung nur eine Art Vorausgriff auf zukünftige Ereignisse?" „Sieben Mal? Ich mag ambitionierte Männer" sagte sie mit einem leicht süffisanten Unterton. „Spottet nur, dieses Mal lasse ich euch nicht nach dem ersten mal einschlafen." sagte er heiser bevor er sie an sich zog.


	2. Schädelbrecher

Viel Spaß beim lesen. ^^

Schädelbrecher

Mit gerunzelter Stirn und das Kinn auf die Faust gestützt starrte der Kommandant der Inquisitionstruppen in den halb geleerten Becher Antivanischen Schädelbrechers. Er trank nicht oft Schnapps, meist nur verdünnten Wein, gelegentlich einen Schluck Brandy aber heute war ihm nach einem kleinen Glas des nordländischen Teufelszeugs zumute gewesen. Auch saß er - ungewöhnlich für ihn – im Schankraum der Taverne in der Himmelsfeste. Als Befehlshaber der Truppen verbrachte er zwar viele Stunden damit die Ausbildung der Truppen zu überwachen, verschanzte sich die Abende und Nächte über aber üblicherweise im Torturm, umgeben von Berichten und Korrespondenzen. Es war eine wahre Seltenheit wenn die leitenden Offiziere es fertig brachten ihn dazu zu bewegen den Tag mit einem gekühlten Bier oder einem heißen Würzwein ausklingen zu lassen.

Und nun saß er schweigend da, alleine, an einem kleinen, runden Tisch in einer dämmrigen Ecke. Wer ganz genau hinsah, konnte die kleinen Gewitterwolken sehen die um seinen Kopf zogen. Keiner der anwesenden Soldaten wagte es, sich ihm auf 6 Schritt zu nähern. Cullen war eigentlich sehr umgänglich und vernünftig, verärgerte man ihn aber oder fiel bei ihm in Ungnade so meldete man sich am besten sofort freiwillig zu einem von Lelianas Spionageeinsätzen am anderen Ende von Thedas. Der Zorn des Kommandanten traf einen zwar direkt, war aber unerbittlich.

Nur ein etwas lebensmüder und überaus selbstbewusster Zwerg ließ sich von der Attitüde des ehemaligen Templers nicht abschrecken. „Na Löckchen? Ihr seht ja noch finsterer aus als damals, als der der Captain von diesem Schoner uns steckte dass wir auf einen großen Sturm zusteuern. Das waren noch Zeiten auf dem Wachen Meer, was?" Den mehr als nur eisigen Blick des Kommandanten ignorierend, setzte sich Varric Tethras (seines Zeichens Händler, Geschichtenerzähler und unverschämt gutaussehender und charmanter Gauner) an den Tisch und stellte eine unbeschriftete braune Flasche und ein kleines Glas auf dem Tisch ab.

„_Was wollt ihr_?" „Ach Löckchen ihr kennt mich doch. Immer auf der suche nach einer guten Geschichte. Und die interessanteste Geschichte heute Abend ist eindeutig die, warum der allseits beliebte Kommandant alleine in der Taverne sitzt und so finster aus der Wäsche guckt, dass das Bier im Umkreis von zehn Metern sauer wird." „Es ist nichts." gab Cullen unwirsch zurück und leerte den Rest des Antivanischen Schädelbrechers auf einen Zug. „Alles Bestens." „Aaahh, ich verstehe," der Zwerg grinste, zog den Korken der braunen Flasche mit einem leisen Ploppen heraus und goss sich und dem Kommandanten eine bernsteinfarbene, nach Valandria riechende Flüssigkeit ein. (Das gute Zeug.) „_Frauenprobleme_." Cullen schielte wütend zwischen dem Becher und dem Zwerg hin und her. „Kommt schon, Löckchen, wir wissen beide um welche Dame es hier geht." Cullen nahm den Becher, nippte vorsichtig an dem Gebräu, setzte das Glas wieder ab und starrte auf einen Punkt den nur er sehen konnte. „Es ist wichtig dass sie sich gut mit den Leuten versteht. Davon hängt so viel ab. Und sie tändelt mit _jedem_ hier." Seine Stimme wurde leiser. Sanfter. Bitterer. „Nur mir. Mir hat sie den Kopf verdreht." Er nahm noch einen Schluck. Der Zwerg seufzte. Goss nach. „Tja Löckchen, Irgendwann erwischt es jeden."


	3. Grippe 1

Enjoy ^^

Grippe

„Was gibt es Neues?"fragte die Heroldin Andrastes, die Nase bereits tief in einen Bericht gesteckt den ihr Josephine in die Hand gedrückt hatte, noch bevor die Türe des Ratsraumes ins Schloß gefallen war. Sie war gerade erst von den Gebieten der Sturmküste zurückgekehrt und sehnte sich nach einem heißen Bad. Aber manche Dinge ließen sich eben nicht aufschieben.

„Wir haben neue Berichte über eine Venatori-Spionin in Jägersturz erhalten, Lady Inquisitor." sagte Leliana. „Außerdem lässt Kommandant Cullen ausrichten dass die Inquisitionstruppen die Brücke in den Erhabenen Ebenen wieder instand gesetzt haben." Die Inquisitorin Blickte auf. Tatsächlich waren im Ratsraum nur die Diplomatin und die Spionin zu sehen. „Wo ist Cullen?" fragte sie verwundert. Das sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich. „Kommandant Cullen... geht es nicht so gut." Die Inquisitorin bemerkte wie sich ein kalter Schatten über ihr Gesicht legte. „Ist es.. wegen dem Lyrium?" fragte sie, das schlimmste befürchtend. Leliana blickte von einem ihrer Berichte auf. „Was? Oh nein, nichts dergleichen." sie schnaubte. „Er hat sich eine richtig gemeine Grippe eingefangen." Die Inquisitorin bemerkte wie sie sich entspannte. „Ich habe ihm schon hundertmal angeboten Baumeister Gatsi bei ihm vorbei zu schicken um dieses Loch im Dach von diesem zugigen Turm abzudichten den er sein Büro nennt." mischte sich Josephine ein. „Nein, ich brauche kein dichtes Dach. Die Ressourcen werden an anderen Baustellen in der Himmeslfeste dringender benötigt. Mir ist nicht kalt. Ich trage nur den ganzen Tag einen Pelz weil es mir Spaß macht." Dabei ahmte sie den Kommandanten verblüffend genau nach. Leliana kicherte. „Männer."


	4. Waschraum

Ich mag dieses Kapitel. Viel Spaß ^^

Rasur

„Josephine, ich bitte euch. Ihr müsst es irgendwie einrichten dass auch die Männer hier auf der Himmelsfeste einen abgetrennten, eigenen Waschbereich bekommen!" Cullen, die Rüstung nur hektisch übergestreift, mit klitschnassem Haar und hochrotem Kopf, kam in das Zimmer der Botschafterin gestürmt, welche zusammen mit Leliana der Inquisitorin gerade einen kurzen Überblick über die verschiedenen Adelshäuser von Orlais gab. „Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Leliana, eine Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben gezogen. „Die Frauen, Leliana, die Frauen." knurrte der Blonde. „Sie folgen den Männern über all hin und _pfeifen _und _kichern_. Ganze Rudel von ihnen." Anklagend zeigte er in Richtung des Hofes. „Haben die Männer nicht auch ein Recht auf Privatsphäre?!" „Was ist mit den Baracken? „fragte Josephine „Gibt es dort keinen Platz um - "der Kommandant schnitt sie ab. „Die Baracken sind zu klein und zu dunkel. Einige von ihnen haben nicht einmal Fenster. Wie soll man sich den da rasieren können? Aber auf dem Hof wird man ständig angestarrt. Egal wo man hingeht, sie finden einen _immer_. Sie verfolgen einen!" Ihn schauderte. Ein listiges Lächeln hatte sich auf Lelianas Gesicht ausgebreitet. „Kommandant, wer genau wird hier verfolgt. Eure Männer? Oder _Ihr_?" Cullens Gesicht wurde noch einen Tick röter.

„Die Kommentare sind ja schon schlimm genug." Zischte er. „Ich komme mir vor wie ein Nug in einem Käfig voller hungriger Mabari! Gerade hat mich eine Zwergin an... _Stellen_... Gekniffen." Er geriet ins stammeln. „Man. Sollte. Nicht ..._Stellen_... kneifen. Oh Erbauer." Er rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht ganz verdenken warum sie euch alle nachlaufen." mischte sich die Inquisitorin ein. „Ihr seid ein sehr begehrenswerter Mann." Er warf ihr ein leidendes Lächeln zu. „Ach ja?" „ Aber natürlich. Ihr befindet euch in leitender Position in einer Organisation die sich idealistisch und entgegen allen Voraussetzung der Rettung der Welt verschrieben hat, ihr seid in der Welt herum gekommen, habt ein klares Ziel vor Augen und arbeitet unermüdlich darauf hin. Ihr seid stark, mutig – ein guter Anführer dem seine Soldaten vertrauen und sich auf sein Urteil verlassen. Ihr könnt kämpfen und habt dieses geheimnisvolle Etwas an euch. Und ihr könnt lustig sein. Ihr seid groß, habt einen tollen Körper und ein wirklich hübsches Gesicht. Und die hier," sie tippte sich an ihre Oberlippe wo bei Cullen die Narbe saß. „Die hier tut eurer Attraktivität keinen Abbruch. Im Gegenteil. Außerdem glaube ich dass ihr ein heimlicher Romantiker seid. Das Einzige bei dem ihr absolut unterlegen wäre ist, wenn es um Bärte geht. Da könnt ihr Blackwall nicht einmal im Traum das Wasser reichen. Aber sonst..." Sie zuckte die Schultern.

Während dieses kleinen, recht sachlich gehaltenen Monologes, hatte Cullens Körperhaltung sich verändert. Er schien um einige Zentimeter gewachsen zu sein, an die Stelle des aufgebrachten Schams hatte sich ein ziemlich selbstzufrieden wirkendes Grinsen auf seine Lippen geschlichen. „Also... findet ihr mich attraktiv?"

„Jede Frau die einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken fassen kann würde euch attraktiv finden, Cullen." sie lächelte ihn an. Offen, aufrichtig. Cullen spürte wie sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete.

„Ja... aber findet _Ihr_ mich..."

Ein eiskalter Todesblick und ein winziges Kopfschütteln von Leliana rissen ihn jäh in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Ich... ich brauche frische Luft. Bitte, Josephine, tut für mich was ihr könnt." Er machte auf den Absätzen kehrt und verließ dass Zimmer. Bevor er jedoch die Türe hinter sich schloss, warf er nochmals einen letzten Blick zur Inquisitorin, welche ihm mit ihren Blicken gefolgt war.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen, lächelten, und für einen kurzen Moment waren sie allein auf der Welt und alles zwischen ihnen beiden war klar. Dann fiel die Türe ins Schloss.

_Oh._ Dachte sich die Inquisitorin als ihr Herz begann loszudonnern. _Oh_.


End file.
